classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Motorsport 2
' Forza Motorsport 2' is a realistic racing simulator on the Xbox 360, the sequel to Forza Motorsport which was released for the Xbox in 2005. The Microsoft Xbox 360 Wireless Racing Wheel was developed in alongside Forza Motorsport 2 and is designed to work with the game. Most cars in Forza 2 can be visually customized with both aerodynamic parts as well as graphics. 1,000 layers of graphics can be created with the livery editor to draw shapes, letters and pictures onto a car. According to the developer, it is preventing possible copyright conflicts, also reducing loads in online races. Paint schemes can be auctioned online to other players for in-game credits. Many players reproduced paint schemes appeared in real world, or creating Itashas through this system. The game supports split-screen, System Link and Xbox Live multiplayer gaming. Split-screen allows two player head-to-head racing, while both System Link and Xbox Live allow up to eight players to participate in a single race. Using Xbox Live 'Silver', players can also buy in-game cars through the game's Auction House. A 'Gold' account is needed to sell and 'gift' cars. Forza Motorsport 2 concentrates on circuit racing; point to point races which were featured in the original Forza Motorsport have been removed. Real world tracks Road Atlanta, Silverstone, Laguna Seca, Tsukuba, Mugello Circuit, Sebring International Raceway, Suzuka Circuit, and Nürburgring Nordschleife are licensed and included. Forza 2 is also one of the first racing games to prominently feature cars from the American Le Mans Series in both the game and downloadable content. The damage and physics in the game have been revamped over the previous game, allowing for multiple settings: "simulation," which is the most severe, allowing for damage that can take a car out of commission; "limited," which scales down the severity of impact of crashes; and "cosmetic," where the damage is merely visual. The damage ratings for each part of the vehicle can be seen on the HUD (heads up display) accessed from the in-game menu. Professional racers playtested the wheel to aid the development in trying to achieve realistic features and settings. Forza Motorsport 2 features force feedback with the use of the Xbox 360 Wireless Racing Wheel. Forza 2 runs at 60 frames per second in 720p resolution (HD), with replays running at 30 frames per second to accommodate additional after-effects. Featured Classics Buick Regal DSC07167.JPG DSC07166.JPG DSC07165.JPG DSC07164.JPG Chevrolet Camaro DSC07054.JPG|Chevrolet Camaro|link=Chevrolet Camaro DSC07055.JPG|Chevrolet Camaro|link=Chevrolet Camaro DSC07058.JPG|Chevrolet Camaro|link=Chevrolet Camaro DSC07059.JPG|Chevrolet Camaro|link=Chevrolet Camaro Chevrolet Camaro SS DSC07116.JPG DSC07115.JPG DSC07114.JPG DSC07113.JPG Chevrolet Chevelle SS DSC07210.JPG DSC07209.JPG DSC07208.JPG DSC07207.JPG Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C1 DSC07141.JPG DSC07140.JPG DSC07139.JPG DSC07138.JPG Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 DSC07145.JPG DSC07144.JPG DSC07143.JPG DSC07142.JPG Dodge Charger R/T DSC07175.JPG DSC07174.JPG DSC07173.JPG DSC07172.JPG Ferrari 250 GTO DSC07159.JPG DSC07158.JPG DSC07157.JPG DSC07156.JPG Ferrari 330 P4 DSC07155.JPG DSC07154.JPG DSC07153.JPG DSC07152.JPG Ferrari Dino DSC07067.JPG|Ferrari Dino|link=Ferrari Dino DSC07068.JPG|Ferrari Dino|link=Ferrari Dino DSC07065.JPG|Ferrari Dino|link=Ferrari Dino DSC07066.JPG|Ferrari Dino|link=Ferrari Dino Ferrari F40 DSC07194.JPG DSC07193.JPG DSC07192.JPG DSC07190.JPG Ferrari GTO DSC07206.JPG DSC07205.JPG DSC07204.JPG DSC07203.JPG Ford GT-40 DSC07183.JPG DSC07182.JPG DSC07181.JPG DSC07180.JPG Ford Mustang DSC07120.JPG DSC07119.JPG DSC07118.JPG DSC07117.JPG Jaguar E-Type DSC07050.JPG|Jaguar E-Type |link=Jaguar E-Type DSC07051.JPG|Jaguar E-Type|link=Jaguar E-Type DSC07052.JPG|Jaguar E-Type|link=Jaguar E-Type DSC07053.JPG|Jaguar E-Type|link=Jaguar E-Type Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV DSC07188.JPG DSC07187.JPG DSC07186.JPG DSC07184.JPG DSC07211.JPG Lancia Stratos DSC07060.JPG|Lancia Stratos|link=Lancia Stratos DSC07061.JPG|Lancia Stratos|link=Lancia Stratos DSC07063.JPG|Lancia Stratos|link=Lancia Stratos DSC07064.JPG|Lancia Stratos|link=Lancia Stratos Lotus Elan DSC07179.JPG DSC07178.JPG DSC07177.JPG DSC07176.JPG Mercedes-Benz 300SL DSC07137.JPG DSC07136.JPG DSC07135.JPG DSC07134.JPG Nissan Fairlady Z 432 DSC07108.JPG DSC07107.JPG DSC07106.JPG DSC07105.JPG Nissan Fairlady Z 432-R DSC07202.JPG DSC07201.JPG DSC07200.JPG DSC07199.JPG Plymouth Barracuda DSC07123.JPG DSC07124.JPG DSC07122.JPG DSC07121.JPG Pontiac GTO DSC07171.JPG DSC07170.JPG DSC07169.JPG DSC07168.JPG Porsche 911 Carrera RS DSC07104.JPG DSC07103.JPG DSC07102.JPG DSC07101.JPG Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 DSC07100.JPG DSC07099.JPG DSC07098.JPG DSC07097.JPG Porsche 914 DSC07069.JPG|Porsche 914|link=Porsche 914 DSC07072.JPG|Porsche 914|link=Porsche 914 DSC07071.JPG|Porsche 914|link=Porsche 914 DSC07070.JPG|Porsche 914|link=Porsche 914 Porsche 944 Turbo DSC07163.JPG DSC07162.JPG DSC07161.JPG DSC07160.JPG Porsche 959 DSC07149.JPG DSC07148.JPG DSC07147.JPG DSC07146.JPG Shelby Cobra DSC07198.JPG DSC07197.JPG DSC07196.JPG DSC07195.JPG Shelby GT500-KR DSC07128.JPG DSC07127.JPG DSC07126.JPG DSC07125.JPG Toyota 2000GT DSC07112.JPG DSC07111.JPG DSC07110.JPG DSC07109.JPG Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex DSC07133.JPG DSC07132.JPG DSC07131.JPG DSC07129.JPG Category:Motoring Games